Lost Love Found
by vampirefanatic101
Summary: Wings is your normal gothic 17 year old girl in high school that falls in love...what happens when she looses the one she loves to another? will they be together in the end? or will fate keep them apart forever?
1. prolog

**Lost Love Found**

This is my first story so please be nice read and review and hope you like it. i didnt know what to put it under cuz its just a random story :D

**Vampirefanatic101**

**

* * *

**

People always say you don't know what you have until it's gone. This is my story on how I lost the love of my life. If you're wondering who I am them you're just going to have to read and find out. You never know what you might find…

My name is Rosalinda Goldberg. I'm now 25 years old. I've got long black hair that ends at my knees; blue eyes with red specks that make them look purple. I have 4 tattoos and 25 piercing. The love of my life's name is Eric. I don't even know what he looks like anymore. I haven't seen him for 7 years….oh and I forgot to mention that I have a 7 year old son that I had with Eric (who is the father)…the only problem is that Eric doesn't know about him.

This is my story**.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so here is my first official chapter of lost love found hope you like it.

vampirefanatic101

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The names wings. I got knee length black hair with my bangs to the right side of my face.i have twenty-five piercings and only one tattoo. My tattoo is a giant pair of black blue and red wings on my upper back. My piercings are 4 on my hip –two on each side- 2 eyebrow rings (both on my left side),snake bites, and the rest are all on my ears.

Today is the day that I start at my new school some place in Texas. So far my day has sucked its only my first day and I already got all the jocks hitting on me.

"hey new girl!",comes a voice behind me.

Without turning around or stopping my walking when I said,"I have a name, learn to use it. Maybe then ill talk to you."

I just hear laughter behind me after I say that.

"hey you little gothic bitch I'm talking to you." The same voice says as the person grabs my arm and turns me around to face them…_just like I thought, jocks._

" if you don't let go of me right now then your going to regret it." I tell him looking him straight in the eye, which isn't that hard to do considering I'm wearing my elevator marry Jane's, with my black and white Tripp skull dress.

"hmmm sorry babe but that's not gonna happen ur gonna be mine now"

"I warned you" and I punched him straight in the nose.

"what the fuck you bitch!"he yells

I smirked as I turned on my heel and walked away,"I told you to let me go but you made the idiotic choice of not listening to me, maybe next time you ll listen."

After my encounter with , I remembered that it was lunch time so I decided to go to the lunch room to eat my salad. As I walk into the room some people stop and stare because they haven't seen me yet….i guess they were expecting something different. As i sat at the last open table I didn't notice the whole room get quiet or that someone came up behind me and started to talk.

" hey! This is my table. Noone but me sits here" came a deep voice from behind me.

* * *

r&r please and thank you


	3. Chapter 2

ok so here is chapter two of my first story hope you like it chapter 3 should b up soon

r&r

vampirefanatic101

* * *

Chapter 2

I turned around to look at the person behind me, "and your point would be...I don't see your name on it," I tell him with a smug look on my face.

When I turned around, there standing behind me was the hottest guy I have ever seen on earth. He was wearing a black on black ensemble – black skinnies, black combat boots, black muscle shirt and a black biker jacket- to finish it off. His skins is flawless, he has a lip ring in the middle of his bottom lip and 4 eyebrow rings on his left side. With dark green eyes and black hair I knew I was going to like it at this school.

"Move," he said, glaring.

"What?" I said looking him in the eyes.

"I said move, go sit some place else. This is my table and no one sits here but me."

By this time everyone in the room has gone back to there own conversations, mumbling to there friends to just ignore the two freaks.

"Well you know what…there is no other place to sit and I plan to sit here, so either you can take a seat or leave me the fuck alone." I tuned back to my salad, not waiting to see his reaction.

The lunch bell soon rings signaling the end of lunch.

"Well back to class I go, oh jot how fun." I hear a snicker behind me, so I look up.

"Oh, _you_ still here." I say.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What's it matter to you?"

"Ill tell you mine if you tell me yours…and I think I have a right to learn the name of the only person that is going to be sitting at my table with me," he says flirtatiously.

"Wings"

"Wings? Nice, why'd you choose that?"

"Maybe you'll find out someday…umm?" I look at him questioningly

"Eric"

"Well Eric if you excuse me I should get to class now. "I turn walking away when I hear Eric ask from behind me, "what are doing to night?"

"Unpacking, possibly going out to find a decent place to go clubbing and having a few drinks. Why?" I stop walking to turn and answer him with a smirk on my face. He walks up to me and leans down (I'm only 5'11 in my elevator Marry Jane's, and he is about 6'4) to whisper in my ear with a grin.

"I know a great place to go….mind if I help u…" he pulls back and checks me out for a second "unpack."

I give him a sexy smile "sure."

"See you tatter then," and he turns and walk the other way leaving me alone in the half empty lunch room. _Great now I have to find my class._


End file.
